


Hannibal was a dangerous drug

by bamitsbeth79



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chapter 2 complete smut, Dark Will Graham, Dirty Talk, Dominant Hannibal, Gay Sex, Hannibal is a Cannibal, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Bites, M/M, Murder Husbands, POV Hannibal, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, Seduction, Spanking, Submissive Hannibal, Submissive Will, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What Was I Thinking?, Will Knows, Will is kinda a cannibal, Wine, dominant will, handjobs, hannibal's office, sex on the desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamitsbeth79/pseuds/bamitsbeth79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram Fanfiction, Set in Hannibal's Office<br/>Set somewhere in Season 3, but doesn't follow plot/storyline at all- so no spoilers are included.<br/>Also based on a writing prompt- 'A serial killer falls in love with another serial killer.'<br/>I know, I know Will Graham isn't a serial killer- but you try telling Freddie Lounds that!<br/>The second chapter is now up and completely smut filled- dedicated to Aurora- Melon Nin. :)<br/>I don't own Hannibal or any of the characters.<br/>Thanks for reading anyway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm not really surprised that you murdered him."

 

Hannibal sat back in his plush armchair with Will facing him parallel with a smirk on his clean shaven face. He could feel a smile of his own tug at his mouth at the bluntness of the other man’s statement. It wasn’t a question- Will just knew Hannibal too well. His need to fill his thirst and quench his desires with blood and a sense of justice seemed to capture Will’s attention consistently.  

 

This thrilled Hannibal, knowing he held so much power over the other man. Alas Will knew now when Hannibal was trying for his attention or trying to manipulate him and the majority of the time- Will let him do both. The detective was aware of Hannibal’s control over him, yet every time he tried to walk away or move on with his life without Hannibal in it, he felt like he’d failed. Because in the end, time after time, he always came back like Hannibal knew he would.

 

To Will, Hannibal was a dangerous drug. One wrong move of the needle and his blood would come spurting out; yet Will had already felt the wrath of that poison when he betrayed his therapist. On the other hand Will often felt the ecstasy of said needle when pushed in the right way; the pure bliss that was Doctor Hannibal Lecter. He knew it was wrong to enjoy whatever the connection was between the two, but Hannibal had become a part of him.

 

Of course Will despised him at first for letting it happen, but he and the doctor had bonded in most likely the strangest ways possible and soon they couldn’t live without each other. Others that had been around them both in the past had noticed the union and warned Will against it, he didn’t listen and ended up with a smile across his chest. Despite this, Will yearned for Hannibal’s contact still and it seemed so did Hannibal.

 

So here they both sat, across from the other, smiles dancing on both their lips. “Would it bother you if it was I that did?”

 

“Hannibal, putting two components together is as easy as locking the correct pieces jointly in a puzzle.”

 

“Is it Will? Pray tell, what gave me away?” Hannibal knew he was testing the water now, analysing Will in his reaction.

 

Will had the urge to laugh. This was too simple- although being one of Hannibal’s previous experiments, one of his patients, one of his friends and now whatever this was made knowing his pattern incredibly easy. “Well firstly a corporate businessman- who if his files state accurately has been involved in his fair share of ‘complex’ and ‘unjust’ deals which all impose on his vulnerable associates --has gone ‘missing’.” 

 

They both shared a knowing look between them- it was known that Hannibal enjoyed his ‘meals’ to deserve their fate on his plate, it was all part of their retribution in the end.

 

“Secondly-“  Will leant forward in his armchair, fingers strumming on the armrests. “We ate Roast Veal stuffed with Spinach and Mushrooms and I’m pretty sure that wasn’t Veal I tasted last night. He probably deserved it.”

 

At this point they both shared a quiet laugh in the evening light that flooded the study. Hannibal and Will stared into one another’s eyes with such intensity it seemed like an eternity had passed. There was nothing else to mention in terms of the ‘missing’ businessman- Will just knew Hannibal too well. Knowing this secret of theirs was going to be kept between them, Hannibal rose, “Wine?”

 

Will’s eyes scanned up from Hannibal’s polished shoes all the way to the doctors’ face, slowly, before standing himself. “I’d love some.”

 

Sauntering towards Hannibal’s large desk Will watched as the other man gathered two large wine glasses and a bottle of the finest wine. Though it wasn’t like Will knew if it was a fine wine or not, that was Doctor Lecter’s strong point. 

 

A cool glass being nudged against his knuckles was what brought him back into reality, as he took it, both his and Doctor Lecter’s fingers brushed and he unconsciously found himself wetting his lips.

This was quite the common occurrence between the two: every time their hands brushed or their shoulders touched as they viewed the world together; it was a tense moment of want and lust, yet it always went untouched.

 

Taking the first sip of the elegant wine always made Will wince, numerous flavours danced on his tongue rigorously. This sort of upper class delicacy was not one Will was used to. Nevertheless he had become quickly acquired to these new tastes ever since meeting the doctor, not that he was complaining. It was nerve-wreaking knowing Hannibal could offer all this luxury as it often made Will feel like he could never compare- that he couldn’t offer anything of the same quality. Yet it was almost as if Hannibal didn’t notice the difference of lifestyle between the two, which calmed Will immensely.

 

Finishing the glass in a shameful few gulps Will placed his glass upon the polished surface of the timber desk- shaking his head as Hannibal offered him a refill. Instead he chose to lazily glide around the large office, passing all the immense bookshelves aware of the predatory eyes upon himself. In fact being aware of this made a rush of adrenaline shoot up within him- taking a risk he decided to grace those silky eyes with an even more enticing sight.

 

Will poised himself at the foot of the stiff ladder before pushing himself up, only stopping when he was halfway up. He then outstretched his arm to randomly select a book, not really caring for the contents but merely making a scene for the other person to admire. Oh and admire Hannibal did. As soon as he’d noticed the more graceful movements from William he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He was the lion and Will the seductress. Of course he noticed the way Will’s muscles tensed with each step and how firm they became when he gripped the wooden beam. Hannibal’s mouth filled with salvia when he saw the sliver of golden skin from where the others shirt had ridden up, it was almost too tempting. So when Will almost sinfully pushed out his behind, Hannibal had to move.

 

The psychiatrist braced himself directly at the foot of the ladder, directly under Will- it seemed all angles were of equal benefit. “Finding everything to your satisfaction?”

 

Will focused deeply on Hannibal before responding with a glimmer of arousal in his eye, “Oh indeed.” He alluringly started to make his way down the ladders, smirking even more so when he realised Hannibal made no attempt to move. As Will’s feet touched the soft broad rug he turned, bringing himself nose to nose with his friend. Will watched curiously as Hannibal took in his scent, his eyes closed in euphoria. Bringing his mouth towards Hannibal’s ear he whispered, “Do you know what they call us?”

 

Hannibal could hardly control himself- his animalistic nature almost rearing a head. He let out a choked, “No. Tell me Will.” It was a command. Nothing had made Hannibal require to use all of his restraint just to talk before- he was completely and utterly intoxicated, by none other than Will Graham.  

 

“Murder Husbands.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and final part to my Hannibal fanfiction.  
> This chapter is completely filled with smut- so if you don't like it, don't read it.  
> I'd also like to dedicate this fanfic to my fantastic Italian friend, Aurora! Melon Nin!  
> My apologies for any punctuation errors.  
> Enjoy. :D

“Murder Husbands.”

Hannibal shivered, loins aching with lust. He couldn’t take the teasing anymore. He needed Will breathless in his office- right here, right now.

Immediately he pushed Will up against the ladders, pressing up against him. Body to body.  There wasn’t an inch of space left between them.  Yet there lips hadn’t touched, instead the sexual tension between them rocketed, till the peak was reached. Whilst one moment their lips lay millimetres apart, the next had them both crushing their lips together in a frenzy rush of passion.

Their mouths moved together like a lovers dance. Will placed a leg between Hannibal’s, rubbing their erections together. Both hissed with euphoria. Tongues slipped and tasted one another, hands scratched and pulled at auburn hair. Hannibal had begun circling his hips, lost in the feeling that was Will everywhere.               

Will rutted in time against the body pressed to his. “Nngh Gods, Hannibal. Desk now.” Shortly after he felt the other man smile against his neck before vigorously kissing, biting- gently sliding his tongue over the mark. His mark.

Grasping the lapels of Wills’ navy suit jacket, Hannibal guided them slowly towards the edge of his desk. Thighs were met with a carved wood surface and the men had to disconnect bodies whilst Hannibal swept everything of the desk in a grand gesture. He sat himself upon the now clear desk, beckoning Will closer, a smirk painting his features.

Straddling his therapist, Will commented, “Isn’t that mess going to a pain in the arse to clean up tomorrow?”

Hannibal looked up at him, the man he’d longed for, patiently waiting years to be in this moment. “Will I couldn’t give a damn about the mess.” He resumed leaving his predatory marks on the younger man who had given up holding in his moans of pleasure. “In fact- here’s what is going to happen.” The elder man slid his delicate hands up Wills’ chest to his shoulders, letting the jacket slip off. He leaned up closer to the others ear, whispering, “You’re going to fuck me mercilessly.” Nimble fingers deftly undid several buttons. “You’re going to fuck me...Deep...Hard...Fast.” Hannibal wasted no time ripping the shirt from Wills’ body, gifting him with more to taste- to indulge in. “So teach me a lesson...William, I’ve been a very bad boy.”

Will in his pants and moans of delirious frenzy, growled, grounding both of their erections together through their suit pants. He scratched at Hannibal’s shirt till he got the idea and helped remove it faster. As soon as the creased shirt tumbled to the soft floor, Will leaned down rubbing both of their bare chests together. Whilst both revelled in the new sensations Will decided two could play Hannibal’s game. “Yes, Hannibal, you have been a very bad boy- naughty,  naughty. I wonder what should I do with you?”

The younger man slid down Hannibal giving him room to move. “Roll over and I’ll teach you a lesson.”

Hannibal eagerly obeyed, unbeknownst to what was going through Will’s mind. Will saw the taunt muscles of the other man’s back flex making his mouth water with want. He couldn’t resist gliding his tongue over the plains uncovered to him. His tongue slipped from the skin between Hannibal’s shoulder blades, all the way down his spine till met with the base of his trousers. _Well these are definitely coming off._  

Hooking his forefingers beneath the man’s trousers to gradually pull them away, he could hear breathy moans of anticipation from his friend as he humped onto the desk. _Could he really call Doctor Lecter his friend still? Yet ‘friend’ didn’t seem good enough anymore. Months of pining had finally lead them up to this moment- to Hell with Hannibal being his friend. Will was perfectly content with Hannibal becoming his lover._

Achingly slowly Hannibal’s trousers were slid down his long legs and joined the pile on the floor of strewn clothing. Crawling back up, Will was left with his lover’s last piece of cloth, the one thing that stopped him getting what he was throbbing for. Grasping the edge of the soft fabric with his teeth, he dragged them down beneath Hannibal’s arse- the firm round spheres.

With one hand Will massaged the symmetrical spheres of the arse in front of him, whilst the other finished dragging down the fabric. Now with both hands free he could freely grope and fondle the soft globes under him. He would pull them apart, revealing the small puckered hole between them. Not being able to handle himself, Will licked a stripe up and over the pink hole. Hearing Hannibal’s breath catch he did it again and again.

Will was painfully hard by this point, dragging his solid member against Hannibal’s body. Raising one hand he pummelled down, hard, on his unsuspecting lover. A choked sound of pleasure was heard from under him, so he kept repeating his action. Will didn’t stop till Hannibal’s arse was bright red and a sheet of sweat covered his doctors’ back.

“Have you learned your lesson yet Doctor Lecter or do I have to teach you a lesson, leaving you to writhe and moan?”

Hannibal’s hands grasped at the solid wood, knuckles going white. “Will, please.”

“Please what?”

The other man created friction against his member, “Will, please... Fuck me.”

Will leaned down till his chest covered his lovers back and whispered, “My pleasure.” Then he bit at Hannibal’s ear and rose up.

He reached down to rummage through his trouser pockets, which had been discarded during the erotic spanking. There he found the lube he was looking for.

Will hopped off the desk eagerly and turned Doctor Lecters’ legs so that they were touching the ground- leaving him bent over the desk. Hannibal turned his head which had been resting on the wooden surface of the desk, eyeing the bulge of Wills’ boxers hungrily.

Two gentle hands were placed on the arse cheeks spreading them apart. The younger man knelt down behind his lover and began to devour him. He licked and nipped at the rim of Hannibal’s hole. His tongue teased the other man- continuously darting in and out of the small, pink entrance. Will was merciless in his actions, not sparing Hannibal a breath before entering a wet finger covered in lube into him.

Hannibal was being pumped vigorously and eaten greedily at the same time; he couldn’t think straight, everything was Will. Will, Will, Will. He was everywhere, the sensations were overwhelming. He couldn’t help the tear that slid down his face, knowing this was everything he ever wanted and it was finally happening. It was phenomenal.

Will could feel the pre-come straining through his boxer briefs and ached to touch, but knew he had to hold off. At least for a short time. Knowing Hannibal was all ready for more, he slid another lube covered finger inside the tight space. Slowly, not wanting to hurt his lover, he scissored him open. He maintained this rhythm until he felt the doctor pushing back on his hand, demanding more.

“Hannibal, I’m going to fuck you now.”

All Hannibal could do was shakily nodded; all other functions had been overtaken by the pure ecstasy he was giving into.

The younger man smirked; knowing he’d rendered the powerful Hannibal Lecter speechless and left him a writhing mess. Now Hannibal had been stretched, Will decided they had waited long enough and now all he wanted was to be buried cock deep in his therapist.

With a flick of the wrist Will gave the elder man’s arse another smack and quickly removed his boxers. The cold air sent a shiver over Will as his member stood proud. He then lined himself up to the wet, puckered hole that was waiting for him. Taking it carefully, to relieve the other man pain, he slid in inch by inch. Within a short time Will was completed enveloped in the heat that was Hannibal.

“Gods, Hannibal, you’re so tight.”  The detective could hardly breathe, the heat and constant muscles clenching around his already painful erection, were making his knees go weak. A thin sheet of sweat had already begun to drench on Will’s chest.

Hannibal felt so full- he and Will had become one. He was damn sure this wouldn’t be the last time they’d be doing this. “Move.”

Will unhurriedly slid his cock out of his doctors body and thrust it back in- leaving Hannibal time to let him if he was in pain. That moment luckily never came, and so each thrust became more animalistic, going deeper and deeper. Both men were covered everywhere with sweat- neither trying to hide their sounds of pleasure.

Moans, screams and slaps of skin on skin could be heard all around the office. Will leant forward, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to Hannibal’s back. He then reached under the table to where Hannibal’s pulsating cock lay untouched. Using the pre-come that was leaking around the solid member, Will began to jerk the doctor off in time with his strong thrusts. His calloused hands held a determined hold on the cock, occasionally travelling further down to massage the balls there.

If Hannibal couldn’t think straight before- there was no hope left for him now. Will was everywhere: hands on his cock, his mouth leaving marks on his back, his large cock buried within his arse. His mouth was open, yet no sounds occurred, besides from the moans and gasps.

Will knew he was close, his dark hair plastered to his head. He felt the tensing of his balls, the warmth in his abdomen and with the next thrust into Hannibal’s prostate Will shuddered and collapsed against the other man.

All Hannibal could feel was the searing liquid emptying within him, making him let out a loud groan of need.

The younger man continued his thrusts whilst until he finished, yet never removing his hands move his lover’s cock. With a twist of his wrist on the tip of the cock in his hand and a fondle of the balls beneath- his lover came in long bursts whilst screaming his name.

They both lay there for what seemed like an eternity, panting and recovering from their release. “Well I don’t know about you Doctor Lecter- but it’d be my pleasure to do that again. Just as long as you’ve learnt your lesson.”

Hannibal moved so that his back was on the desk instead and his legs wrapped around his lover. “I’m not sure I did- William...Why don’t you punish me again?”

There was a glint in his eyes shining with mischief and both knew that this was where they belonged.

‘Murder Husbands’. Yeah, that seemed pretty much on point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Kudos and comments are obviously appreciated.   
> I have greatly enjoyed writing this and have plenty more ideas for fanfics to start.  
> I'd again like to thank some friends-  
> Aurora for being utterly brilliant and an amazing friend,  
> Also Holly and Paige for being so supportive in my writing- my lovely sisters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, thanks for reading!  
> I'd also like to help my brilliant Italian, future translator, friend Aurora for her help and ideas.  
> Thanks again everyone! :D  
> P.S- Poison Heart by The Ramones helped during writers block for this fanfic


End file.
